daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirakiratter/Matsubayashi Mai
This is Matsubayashi Mai's social media profile. ---- Name: Matsubayashi Mai Status: Active Followers: TBA Following: TBA ---- 2019 Posts |-|March-April= March 20, 2019 Hello World! I'm Matsubayashi Mai (*＾▽＾)／ Ever since I got accepted into Daybreak, I can't stop thinking about it! I can't wait to get started (＾▽＾) March 24, 2019 Today is the opening ceremony! It reminded me of this photo of me and Mary. I got a small cold though... I think I'm gonna lie low (｡•́︿•̀｡) April 3, 2019 Hello! Classes are going great! Everyone I've met is so nice~ Designer class is kinda hard... but I'm pushing forward! If Santa can get everyone presents delivered in one night, I can make my own brand! April 3, 2019 I guess I never really mentioned my dream, huh... heh heh ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ I want to share my brand with the world! ...and get my friend Mary on Kirakirtter. She's missing out! April 15, 2019 Sweet, sweet victory! @Ghost_Maiden April 30, 2019 Amagi Bakery and Sweets is doing an audition..!? Their stuff is the best! (/^▽^)/ I think I got a bit to go before jumping into auditions though. I want to be in good form before I put myself out there, ya know? (＾▽＾) |-|May-June= May 3rd, 2019 Luminous Code and 2Skies are doing a collab live? Ehh?!?! Σ(゜ロ゜;) This is an amazing opportunity! I'll be helping out with *food preparations, so this will be an experience for me as well! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° May 10, 2019 Today was an early Christmas! That which I mean today was the LuminousxSkies Collaboration Live! It was incredible! Plus some of the helpers, including @Ghost_Maiden, performed! I loved every second of it (≧∇≦)/ May 20, 2019 Today, me and @Ghost_Maiden decided to browse through coords. ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑) There were so many coords, and they all looked so good! Mary stole the show though... (⌯⌅⌄⌅) June 3, 2019 Ahh (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ It's starting to get really hot out here. I can't wait for winter to arrive! There are so many cute winter outfits I want to try! June 12, 2019 Today, students at Daybreak got invited to participate in the Dramatic Cup! I'm excited to perform with everyone! (*＾▽＾)／ June 22, 2019 Bad news... I didn't make it to round two... (｡•́︿•̀｡) But! @Ghost_Maiden did! Please support her in the final round! ✧(•́⌄•́๑) June 26, 2019 @Ghost_Maiden, as well as the rest of UWJ, are gonna perform today! I'm so excited! They're so gonna win! June 26, 2019 Uh... well. Today was interesting! UWJ didn't win... that bums me out (｡•́︿•̀｡) Galaxia won the whole thing! And they get to participate in a spooooky drama! I wonder what it's about..? (•́-•́๑) |-|July-August= July 3, 2019 It's somebody's very special day! Happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy birthday to @Ghost_Maiden! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° July 10, 2019 It keeps getting hotter! (≧ヘ≦　) Can someone ask the weatherman to make it cooler? “ヽ(´▽｀)ノ” July 25, 2019 I've heard some students got to go to Paris! I'm not jealous... <(￣︶￣)> July 28, 2019 I saw a sign-up sheet for something about the camp of the boots! What's that? ...kidding! But I think I'm fine. @Ghost_Maiden helps me out, and I got Pokemon Go to keep me fit! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Delibird to find. ρ(￣ﾍ￣ ﾒ) August 23, 2019 @Ghost_Maiden has been really happy since I've seen her today! She won't stop smiling! I wonder what happened today? (•́-•́๑) August 24, 2019 Yay! Me and @Ghost_Maiden are going camping with some other students! This is gonna be so much fun! TBA |-|September-October= September 16, 2019 Something happened... a big tsunami hit the town of Fumouchi. I hope everyone's ok... But not to worry! @Ghost_Maiden, myself, and many other idols are here to be there for you! Don't worry one bit! ✧ρ(￣v￣ ﾒ) TBA Notes * *Mai was later moved to Stage Effects crew, however she never posted about it. Category:User:CocoAmako Category:Kirakiratter Category:Matsubayashi Mai